


О дивный новый мир

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: tuully</p><p>Кроссовер Вселенная Буджолд + цикл о приключениях Дживса и Вустера П.Г. Вудхауса<br/>Написано на командную игру под девизом "Энергия, приложенная к работе"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дивный новый мир

\- Добрый день, сэр. Рады приветствовать вас на станции Клайн. 

\- Добрый, - рассеянно согласился Гасси. Он с любопытством озирался, рассматривая красоты космической станции. Стюард вынес его чемоданы и принялся складывать на погрузочную платформу. – Осторожнее, пожалуйста! 

\- Отдых или работа? – осведомился таможенник. Все-таки транзитник прибыл первым классом, и узнать цель его визита не повредит. 

\- Э-э… будет видно по обстоятельствам. Видите ли, сэр, я коллекционирую разных животных, в том числе тритонов. 

Таможенник замер, не веря своим ушам. 

\- Тритонов? 

\- Тритонов. 

\- Я не ослышался? Вы действительно коллекционируете тритонов? И… - тут таможенника пронзило страшное подозрение. – Вы хотите продать станции Клайн несколько экземпляров? 

\- Скорее - купить, - ответил Гасси. На лице служащего космопорта напряженность сменилась радостью, и Гасси на всякий случай повторил: - Купить, определенно купить. Несколько десятков… э-э… экземпляров. 

Таможенник замер, приоткрыв рот от удивления и недоверия, будто ребенок, увидевший, как из радиатора отопления появляется шаттл Санты на оленьей тяге. Потом, спохватившись, чиновник поставил транзитную визу и еще раз повторил, задыхаясь от счастья: 

\- Добро пожаловать на станцию Клайн, мистер Финк-Ноттл младший. 

***

\- Он действительно купил тритонов? – спросил Шеф Юст. 

\- Восемь дюжин, - доложил Арата. – И договорился, что послезавтра, во время вечернего отлова, для него отложат еще пятьдесят голов. В смысле, хвостов. То есть, я хотел сказать – голов с хвостами. С лапами и всем прочим. 

Шеф Службы безопасности прогулялся по кабинету. Остановился под большим плакатом, на котором значилось: «Съешь тритона – поддержи экологию!». Посмотрев на рисунок - аппетитный тритобургер, с торчащими из-под кунжутной булочки лапками и хвостиком – Юст скривился, снял с полки пакет с белковыми кубиками и принялся по одному скармливать их гигантской росянке. Накормив растение, Шеф заботливо поправил лампу, опустил защитный колпак и сурово посмотрел на подчиненного. 

\- И что он с ними делает? 

Арата сверился с записями. 

\- Мы работаем над этим вопросом. 

\- Проверьте на всякий случай, покупал ли Финк-Ноттл масло, специи, соль… сковородки там разные… 

\- Проверили, - кивнул Арата. – Одна из наших сотрудниц провела обыск занимаемого Финк-Ноттлом номера и не обнаружила ничего, указывающего на кулинарные предпочтения. Даже консервного ножа нет. 

\- Не помню, чтобы я подписывал ордер на обыск, - нахмурился Шеф Юст. 

\- Формально это не было обыском. Сотрудница проявила личную инициативу – ей стало интересно познакомиться с человеком, которому интересны тритоны. 

Юст снова посмотрел на тритобургер и ощутимо содрогнулся. Щелкнул по комму – там шла социальная реклама, объясняющая пользу диеты из экологически чистых тритонов. С раздражением Шеф выключил прибор. 

\- Инициатива – это хорошо… Вызовите ко мне доктора Родри. 

\- Психиатра? – Арата подумал, что ослышался. 

\- Да, психиатра! – сердито повысил голос Юст. – Чувствую, что у меня снова приступ вуайеризма! Его можно снять, только установив в номере Финк-Ноттла скрытую камеру! Чего вы ждете, Арата? Немедленно начинайте работать над этим! 

***

Гасси завтракал. Полюбовавшись, как здорово смотрится на тарелке салат, он успокоил робота-официанта – тот почем-то не верил, что клиент заказал целых шесть тритоньих яиц, - и вооружился вилкой. 

Незнакомец, испросивший разрешения сесть на свободное место, посматривал на Гасси со смесью жалости и любопытства. 

\- И вы действительно готовы съесть… всё это? 

Гасси заправил салфетку за воротник. 

\- Здесь, на станции Клайн, я чувствую, что умер и оказался в раю! Тритоны в магазине домашних питомцев! Тритоны в аквариумах гостиничных номеров! Тритоны в меню! О, почему раньше я не бывал на станции Клайн?! 

Незнакомец жестом профессионального психиатра сделал пометки в блокноте. 

\- И часто вас посещает подобная фантазия? Про смерть и ее последствия? 

Гасси легкомысленно рассмеялся: 

\- Ах, полноте, уж если и восторгаться чьей-то фантазией, так это маркетологов станции Клайн! Они так правдоподобно сочиняют названия продуктов, якобы сделанных из тритонов: тритофарш, тонтритефтелон, драконово рагу… 

\- «Якобы сделанных»? – Незнакомец с замашками психиатра внимательно проследил последний путь «тритоньего яйца», постепенно убывающего с тарелки. – То есть, вы пребываете в убеждении, что… 

\- Я пребываю в состоянии блаженства, - признался Гасси. – Наконец-то я нашел в бескрайних просторах Вселенной людей, разделяющих мою страсть к животным! Когда-нибудь я разбогатею и прикуплю себе астероид, на котором создам колонию, в которой будут счастливо сосуществовать люди и братья наши меньшие. Каждая пожилая леди получит там собачку-компаньонку; любители экзотики получат рогатых прыгунов с Барраяра, бусинных ящериц с Тау-Кита или, если пожелают, смогут вырастить собственное кошкодерево. А еще я планирую разводить колонии насекомых – мой старинный приятель с Эскобара уверяет, что уже вывел тараканов, которых каждый может раскрашивать в те цвета, которые пожелает, а еще… У меня тысяча планов! И все они родились благодаря станции Клайн – именно здесь я увидел пример мирного сосуществования человека и животных! Вы позволите мне угостить вас чашкой кофе? Или шампанским? Я хочу поднять тост за наших друзей-тритонов! 

Незнакомец нервно хихикнул: 

\- Тритоны… ага… 

***

\- Какие успехи? – спросил Шеф Юст. 

\- Финк-Ноттл так и не посещает продуктовые магазины, и совершенно не интересуется кулинарными традициями станции Клайн, - ответил Арата. 

\- И чем же он занят? 

\- Нам удалось установить, что за последние дни в его номере резко возросло потребление воды. 

\- Он что, их топит? – удивился Шеф. 

\- Нет, сэр. Он выпускает их в ванну и смотрит, как они плавают. 

\- Идиот. 

\- Да, сэр. Доктор Родри уверяет, что Финк-Ноттл искренне считает себя покойником, ведущим счастливое загробное существование. 

\- Да еще и блаженный… 

\- Не могу не согласиться, сэр. 

Воцарилось молчание. Шеф рассеянно бросал в росянку протеинами, Арата изображал напряженную работу мысли. 

\- Будет странно выглядеть, если выяснится, что станция Клайн продает эксклюзивный биоматериал каким-то дурачкам. С другой стороны… он все-таки купил у нас тритонов. Да еще неплохо заплатил. 

\- Думаю, мы обязаны довести расследование до конца. Техники уже снабдили весь багаж мистера Финк-Ноттл младшего «жучками». Куда бы он ни отправился, мы получим сигнал и сможем узнать истинные цели этой странной покупки. Нам бы только подписать ордер… 

\- Ступайте к Родри. Пусть он лучше нарисует вам справку, что вуайеризм вашего отдела достиг космических масштабов… 

***

\- Шеф Юст? 

\- Чего вам? – Шеф Безопасности был недоволен – раскормленная им росянка только что укусила его за палец. Почувствовав дурное настроение начальства, Арата приблизился медленно, осторожно, готовясь в любой момент скрыться с первой космической скоростью. 

\- Есть новости по делу Огастаса Финк-Ноттла младшего. 

\- Отлично! Рассказывайте. 

\- Нам удалось найти досье, которое на него заводила полиция Пола. 

\- И что там? 

\- Вы удивитесь, - пообещал Арата. И открыл файлы. 

Прочитав первую страницу, Шеф удивился. На пятой – смутился. На седьмой покраснел и с трудом заставил себя читать дальше. 

\- Хомячки? – уточнил он. 

\- Элитная линия хомякообразных, выведенная на Ро Кита гем-леди Пудельман специально для лабораторных экспериментов, - подтвердил Арата. 

\- И он их всех вывез? 

\- С риском для собственной жизни украл из-под носа цетагандийской охранки. 

\- И переправил на Колонию Бета? Вы уверены что именно к бетанцам, а не к этим чертовым извращенцам с Архипелага Джексона? 

\- Именно. И колонию псовых, выведенных на Поле, Финк-Ноттл тоже переправил на Бету. Похоже, наши тритоны оказались в хорошей компании. 

\- Наши тритоны… - Шеф Юст побагровел от гнева. – Оказались в руках извращенца! Я требую, чтобы наши войска срочно догнали корабль этого психа! Чтобы вырвали из его потных, грязных ручонок наших тритонов!.. и вернулись домой… Я требую! Требую… 

Задыхаясь от бессильной ярости, Шеф обмяк в кресле. Арата, не теряя времени, вызвал бригаду скорой помощи. 

Юста уложили на диван, вкололи успокоительное, а потом пришел доктор Родри и сел рядом, загадочно поблескивая маленькими проницательными глазками из-под густых бровей. 

\- Этот Финк-Ноттл младший – полный псих и извращенец, - слабым голосом пожаловался Шеф. – Если бы я знал, что я отдаю народное достояние станции Клайн агенту фирмы, оказывающей интимные услуги… как представлю, что наших маленьких, милых тритошек будут запускать в бассейны… выводить на прогулки… почесывать их за ушком и щекотать спинные гребешки… 

\- Полно, Юст, полно… - пророкотал баском психиатр. – Уверен, что «интимные услуги» в данном контексте означает просто «элитный домашний питомец». 

Шеф Юст не поверил. 

\- Вы не читали этот отчет, доктор! 

\- Хорошо, прочитаю, - покладисто согласился Родри. – Но в любом случае, уверен, что нам стоит известить руководство, что найден еще один, высокорентабельный способ применения наших обожаемых амфибий. 

\- Гм, - смутились одновременно Арата и Юст. 

\- Или вы предпочитаете тритонью колбасу? Жареные лягушачьи лапки? Или… 

\- Мы поняли вашу идею, доктор, - проворчал Шеф. – Но как хотите, визу Финк-Ноттл младшего я закрываю, и пожизненно. Я не потерплю на станции Клайн всяких извращенцев! 

***

Включив подсветку аквариума, Гасси выключил верхний свет, сел и счастливо вздохнул. Наполненный водой огромный стеклянный куб мерцал голубыми лучами, и в потоках света медленно кружили под музыку элегантные темные тритоны. 

Один всплыл на поверхность, плеснул хвостом и ушел на глубину. Гасси аж прослезился – до того прекрасным было зрелище. 

Рядом застучало. Это пухлый розовато-бежевый хомячок проснулся и побежал по колесу. 

За ним из соседнего террариума пристально наблюдала большая пестрая змея. 

В этот момент Гасси как никогда чувствовал, что живет не напрасно. Сегодня он еще на шаг приблизился к исполнению своей мечты – основанию колонии, где будут счастливо жить люди со своими меньшими братьями. Конечно, не всё идет гладко… И надо придумывать, где брать деньги на путешествия и спасение редких биологических видов… Но он все преодолеет! Он выдержит, он справится! 

И наградой Гасси Финк-Ноттл младшему будет дивный новый мир.


End file.
